The invention relates to a process for dividing glass panels into blanks, in which the glass panels are notched and then broken according to the blanks to be produced.
The invention further relates to a device for dividing glass panels into blanks with a station for notching glass panels, a station that has an essentially vertically oriented support surface with a conveyor on its lower edge and a cutting head adjustable along the support surface, and with stations for breaking the glass panels along previously produced notched lines (X, Y) into blanks.